Ophélie, ou la mort de la tragédie
by Bergere
Summary: -"Hamlet sans Ophélie est Hamlet. Tout autre serait un imposteur : il perdrait de sa prestance, de son dramatique." D'Amlethus, prince du Danemark, au fondement du drame d'Hamlet... Hamlet est le drame.


_Ceci est une impulsion… très sincèrement, je ne saurais pas dire si c'est mauvais ou bon. Ca m'a pris dans un moment étrange, et ça tient plus des réflexions que de l'histoire à proprement dite. Pourtant… je ne sais pas, j'y trouve quelque chose. J'attends votre avis pour savoir si, au final, ça vaut vraiment quelque chose._

_Ca peut, peut être, être considéré comme une interprétation de la pièce… mais je n'ai pas vraiment cette prétention ! Hamlet est trop compliqué pour que je m'y risque. C'est une hypothèse, un tout petit coin soulevé… rien de plus. _

_Que dire d'autre… Ce que j'ai écrit me parait à la fois logique et farfelu. Le mot histoire ne s'y applique pas vraiment. C'est… théorique. Et pourtant emporté, juste fruit d'une inspiration soudaine._

_Je pense que maintenant, le mieux est de me taire…_

_Oh, oui… Je n'avais jamais écrit de fanfiction (si on peut encore appeler ça ainsi…) sur autre chose qu'Harry Potter. Je voulais le préciser._

_**Disclaimer**__ : Hum… Hamlet et Ophélie à Shakespeare (enfin, sans doute libres de droits maintenant…) et Amlethus, roi du Danemark, me vient de Saxo Grammaticus, auteur de la Geste des Danois. C'est ce second personnage qui a inspiré le premier à Shakespeare ! Tout cela pour dire qu'il n'y a bien que mes réflexions existentielles qui sont à… moi._

* * *

Hamlet sans Ophélie est Hamlet. Tout autre serait un imposteur : il perdrait de sa prestance, de son dramatique. Hamlet est un homme perdu, il n'a plus pour attache que des pensées ou des morts. Il n'a plus pour attaches que des questionnements. Il se saisit d'un questionnement pour rester en vie… mais celui-ci le blesse tout de suite. C'est la souffrance pour la vie. Hamlet est malheureux. Fondamentalement. Un Hamlet heureux serait comme un Malade Imaginaire qui n'est pas dupe, et un Cid qui n'aime pas Chimène. Le bonheur est l'opposé de la tragédie, du drame.

Dans Hamlet, personne n'est heureux, Hamlet le premier. Hamlet est le paroxysme du questionnement, et de la douleur. Il les guide, il est le porte-drapeau ; et les autres sont dans son ombre, ils suivent comme ils peuvent, ils forment un long cortège. Ils alourdissent encore le poids sur ses épaules par celui de leurs malheurs. Hamlet pense trop, trop vite, trop bien. Hamlet ne peut survivre, Hamlet doit mourir. Il l'accepte, il le doit. Peut être ne le dit pas… mais une telle mélancolie, une telle douleur ; tout en lui préfigure sa mort, sa douleur.

La puissance d'Hamlet, c'est de n'arriver à rien pour lui ; ne rien faire d'autre que d'accomplir une vengeance sans s'en satisfaire. Hamlet est un jouet.

Mais Hamlet à un faux-jumeaux. Un modèle… un modèle qui a réussi et sur lequel il se base pour s'autodétruire. Amlethus était un prince Danois. Le vrai. Amlethus a accompli sa vengeance et a survécu ; il a fait preuve de ruse longtemps ; il a épousé deux femmes, et il a déjoué de nombreux attentats. Sans doute Amlethus n'est-il pas non plus totalement existant comme on le connait. Mais il est heureux, au final. Il doit l'être. Ou, si ce n'est pas du bonheur, c'est nécessairement un statu quo de l'esprit. Celui-ci ne se pose pas de questions.

Quelque part, ils n'ont rien à voir, ces jumeaux. L'un, le second, est une infime part de La Geste des Danois, un point dans l'histoire. L'autre est le point de mire, le centre : sa pièce est éponyme, son influence internationale. L'un n'est rien, l'autre tout : le tout est le malheur.

*

Que serait Hamlet avec Ophélie ?

Ou plutôt, pour donner davantage de vérité, de profondeur à la question, l'Hamlet qui aurait Ophélie serait-il Amlethus ?

*

Cette pièce est une autre, mesdames, messieurs. Cette pièce ne connait qu'un acte. C'est un acte sans parole. C'est un acte mystique, une scène mystique.

Cet acte ne connait qu'une scène, l'unique. Peut être y a-t-il des mots, mais tout le monde s'en fiche. Tout le monde se fiche de tout. C'est une histoire d'amour, et les histoires d'amour se suffisent à elle-même.

Cette scène unique pourrait se faire avec un unique personnage, un narrateur. Il en faudrait peut être un… mais que raconter ?

**« Hamlet et Ophélie. **

Scène 1 – Acte 1.

_Ils s'embrassent._

Fin. **»**

Voilà la pièce. Elle est sans intérêt, vide. Et quoiqu'il babille ensuite, quoiqu'il pense à la vengeance, Hamlet ne sera jamais plus lui-même. Il a dit adieu à sa propre personne, parce qu'il devient heureux.

Son histoire d'amour ne peut exister, elle est en opposition avec sa personne. En existant, elle ferme toutes les possibilités : il ne fait plus alors que partie de la multitude des histoires d'amour. Il cesse par moment de penser pour aimer, adorer. Il s'oublie dans le désir et son assouvissement. Il laisse au loin les morts et les vivants, sa mère incestueuse et adultérine, son oncle assassin fratricide, ses faux amis, son seul ami dévoué ; tout cela s'oublie dans l'extase d'un moment de plaisir physique auprès d'Ophélie. Ophélie annihile toute la douleur, pour un moment : Hamlet sait ce qu'est la vie d'homme comblé.

Hamlet qui ne rendrait pas Ophélie folle ne serait plus lui-même. Et ne serait même pas Amlethus… Amlethus est sublime dans sa réussite et sa ruse. Hamlet perdrait son sublime et son malheur ; il ne serait plus rien.

*

Hamlet a besoin de son malheur : il ne peut vivre avec la seule douceur d'Ophélie au milieu de ses horreurs : il briserait alors les fondements même de son drame, de sa tragédie.

« HAMLET. - Vous n'auriez pas dû me croire ; car la vertu a beau être greffée à notre vieille souche, celle-ci sent toujours son terroir. Je ne vous aimais pas. »

Et Ophélie deviendra folle, et Hamlet accomplira son destin dans tout le tragique et le malheur qu'il inspire, sans bonheur. Pas une trace de bonheur. Tout est dans l'ordre. La voie de la tragédie peut continuer.

Dans l'histoire du drame, Hamlet peut prendre sa place, parce qu'il n'a pas sauvé Ophélie. Parce qu'il a condamné Ophélie.


End file.
